


The Company Misery Keeps

by Tambourine



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Codependency, Other, not-quite-happy ending, unhappy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tambourine/pseuds/Tambourine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some fucked up way, they did it because they loved each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Company Misery Keeps

In some fucked up way, they did it because they loved each other. 

You don’t spend over twenty years of being best friends and not fall at least a little bit in love. They never told one another they loved each other. They never defined what they had. They had never even agreed to be in a proper relationship. They just were. Things would be good for a while, things would be great, and then it would all go to hell in an instant. 

It was a destructive love. One that wasn’t good for either one of them or anyone else that happened to get caught in between them. And people got caught in between them quite often. Most of them eventually got away, but some of them didn’t. Jenny never did. 

In some small part of his mind, Mike felt a little bit bad for Jenny. She had gotten caught in their cycle of mutual destruction many years ago and had never really broke free of it. And maybe she had never really tried. Things had been bad long before she came along. She stayed anyways.

In some ways, she was just as bad as they were. Her affections were fickle and, intentionally or unintentionally, she brought out the worst in them. She brought out the jealousy, the insecurities, everything that they had tried so hard to keep each other from seeing. 

She’d be interested in Trevor and friends with Mike. Mike would be jealous, and Trevor would be insecure. She’d break up with Trevor. She’d be interested in Mike and friends with Trevor. Trevor would be jealous, and Mike would be insecure. She’d break up with Mike. And all they way, they’d sabotage and undermine each other and somehow still be friends. Then she’d leave them both and they’d all be miserable. She’d come back. She always came back because individually they were self-destructive, but together they were something else.

Maybe their entire friendship was based on their seemingly unspoken understanding that they would never be and did not deserve to be happy. Maybe their entire relationship was built on their enablement of each other’s self-destructive tendencies. Maybe it didn’t even matter why and only mattered that they were together and slightly less miserable than they’d be apart. 

They’d never be completely done with each other. They had long ago reached a point far past codependence. 

Trevor would come back. 

Jenny would take him back. 

Mike would always forgive him.


End file.
